Existing technologies for transporting and mixing materials include tubular, loop or pipe reactors (such as the BHR Group Limited Flex-Reactor). However, the use of such reactors in the transportation of consistently mixed materials has several limitations and drawbacks. In particular, some form of disruption to the flow is often used to ensure that effective mixing is maintained. Disrupting the flow introduces an extra element of complexity, and impedes the progress of the transportation of the mixture.
It is known to use oscillatory baffled apparatus to carry out reactions, whilst simultaneously transporting the reaction mixture. For example, European Patent EP 1 076 597 discloses the use of an apparatus and method for phase separated synthesis in which aqueous media is continuously fed through a reactor vessel, reacting with an organic liquid phase to provide for the phase separated synthesis of particulates in a continuous manner, at ambient pressure and elevated temperatures. Oscillatory baffled reactors such as this have already been shown to be very effective in mixing.
However, the use of oscillatory baffled reactors by necessity requires the introduction of a means for producing oscillations. This often complicates the design of the equipment, and in turn the design of any plant in which the equipment is to be used. In particular, there are many technical challenges that must be addressed around the oscillation and sealing arrangement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least some of the drawbacks associated with the prior art.
Further aims and objects of the invention will become apparent from reading the following description.